Toon
Previously ranked 35th of the unified rankings, Toon played Satisfy as a way to find violence to purify his simple mind. He doesn’t receive any broadcast or CF offers, only make money through hunting, 10,000 gold a week. "But after seeing Satisfy, there was such joyful content that he could enjoy. Why should he damage other people by doing bad things? He wondered. Then he left the organization (Mafia) in return for his left eye." ~ Chapter 157 Summary A young male Italian orphan playing Satisfy, who lived a hard life and once was part of the Italian Mafia for 5 months (without murder) doing bad things. He changed his life upon meeting Grid and the Tzedakah Guild. He found a new lifestyle to control his violence addiction, gain trusting comrades and immigrated to South Korea to become Grid's homestay bodyguard (renting out the entire 5th floor of Grid's building). "Toon" has become to see Grid's family and Grid as his own family. He has participated in the 3rd and 4th National Competitions as a South Korean. Appearance (In-Game) * It was a man with a strong body and tattoos on both cheeks that were reminiscent of animal claws. His grey hair rose into the sky like he had been struck by lightning, attracting the eye. "Toon" swung his right hand vigorously. Then three blades sprang out from the wrist blades at his wrists. Chapter 117 * A man with a solid body. His grey hair rose into the sky like he had been struck by lightning. He had a muscular body and sharp eyes like a beast. Chapter 157 (Reality) * The man was wearing a eyepatch over his left eye. He was a young Westerner with a big nose, light green eyes, and short grey hair. The Westerner had a sharp scar on his nose. It was like a knife cut. Chapter 384 * A grey-haired foreign person appeared. His body had large muscles and he looked like a mixed martial arts fighter. He was like a leopard. The impression was fierce and dirty. Chapter 495 * His sleek and strong muscles had a threatening appearance while his eyes resembled those of a wolf. Chapter 827 Personality A simple nature with common morals and a temper, possessing a desire to fight others. He had a habit of spitting due to his mafia upbringing, but by befriending Grid and listening to his advice, he eventually reformed by the 2nd National Competition. Story Pre-1st National Competition: Early in Satisfy, Toon was talented and became a ranker, but he couldn’t completely fix his temper and kept showing violent tendencies. So he clashed with other users and became notorious in-game. He liked to fight, so he didn’t have any friends. But things changed since entering the Tzedakah Guild. Jishuka perfectly curbed Toon’s violence and he could enjoy Satisfy relatively peacefully. Now at this moment, by talking to Grid after the Yatan's Servants' invasion of Bairan, it was the first time since he was born in this world that people did him a favor with no conditions. He even started to cure his spitting habit. # 1 of 6 newcomers who entered the Tzedakah Guild after a high strength test. #* Toon only desired to fight the rumored "Crazy Butcher". # Met Grid (Lv110) at Khan's Smithy, exhibiting a hooligan attitude and spitting. #* His pre-attempt to aggravate Grid was stopped by Regas's kick. # 1 month later, Toon became Bairan's Chief of Security, doing daily patrols. #* Noticed Grid's sudden level (Lv172) rise and became interested towards fighting him. # Defended Bairan from Yatan's Servants' invasion and learned the identity of the 'Crazy Butcher'. # Befriended Grid post-Yatan's Servants' invasion and began to change from his hooligan ways, like spitting. Post-1st/Pre-2nd National Competition: Toon has begun using new silver wristblades engraved with 'G' in the Battle of Braham's Invading Golems. WIthout Grid's knowledge, Toon moved to South Korea and began learning Korean. He became Shin Youngwoo's bodyguard at Yura's request, whom assisted Toon to rent a place to stay. Post-2nd/Pre-3rd National Competition: Toon helped Shin Youngwoo move into his new building. Toon pays a monthly rent to live in Grid's building's 5th floor. Toon is revealed to have rented out the entire 5th Floor and immigrated to South Korea. 3rd National Competition: Toon participated in the National Competition as a member of South Korea, partaking in the 3rd (last) day in 2 of 9 events, winning 2 Bronze medals. The orphan Toon has come to view Grid's family and Grid as his own. Post-3rd/Pre-4th National Competition: Toon help Shin Youngwoo celebrate his birthday with his family alongside S.A. Group's Chairman Lim Cheolho's sudden visit. 4th National Competition: He participated in the Obstacle Race event, earning a Silver Medal. Post-4th/Pre-5th National Competition: Toon accompanied Shin Youngwoo as a bodyguard while Grid went to celebrate the 1-year anniversary of Khan's death in reality. Toon has lived in South Korea for 4 years (Grid has driven his rich car for 5 years, Toon went to South Korean after the 1st National Competition)Chapter-988. Abilities Expert Fighter: * "Gangster Kang Cheolgyu’s fists were fast and powerful. It was three consecutive blows and a jab, a perfect killing technique based on boxing. But the Westerner was several times better. The Westerner blocked all of Kang Cheolgyu’s punches with just his right hand, then grabbed Kang Cheolgyu’s wrist. He (Toon) saw through the lightning fast punches and even neutralized it? The movements were at the level of a world-class boxer! The Westerner saw Kang Cheolgyu’s shaking eyes and raised a long leg. Kang Cheolgyu shook as he raised his left arm to guard against the Westerner’s attack. He tried to pull away the right wrist held by the Westerner, but the grip was too powerful. The Westerner pulled Kang Cheolgyu and raised his knee. Kang Cheolgyu’s nose was crushed by the hard knee. The Westerner still gripped his wrist as he tried to block the blood. Kang Cheolgyu determined he couldn’t break free with force, so he rotated and swung his elbow.The Westerner was somewhat impressed. But it was only up to 'fairly good'. Kang Cheolgyu’s strength was broken after he suffered great damage to his face. In the first place, the Westerner was more proficient, since Kang Cheolgyu suffered from a one-sided violence. The Westerner was really cruel. He kept punching, punching, and punching Kang Cheolgyu."''Chapter-384 Expert Adaptability: * 4th National Competition, Toon’s ability in the obstacles race was very commendable. His ability to judge the form and characteristics of the obstacles and transform into various animals to cope with them was to be praised, winning the silver medal for South Korea.Chapter 941 Status (Beast Master) * ''Chapter 117: 40th Unified Ranked * Chapter 153: 35th Unified Ranked, Level 250+, 1,800+ Strength and has Advanced Sword Mastery. * Skills: ** of the BeastsChapter 150: A lion, twice the size of a normal one ** of Heaven: An eagle ** Strike: Deals 1,350% of personal physical damage *** Prior to skill activation, Toon transformed into animals in this order: Elephant, rhino, hippo, bear, lion, tiger, jaguar, eagle, snake, wild boar etc ** Man Half BeastChapter 153: "The muscles of his body expanded like the Hulk. Then grey hair started to grow on his thickened skin. He grew a snout like a wolf and his teeth became longer. He was like a werewolf. " With red eyes.... Trivia * Toon's starting class was normal class Swordsman & with his talent, quickly obtained advanced Sword Mastery. * Toon switched to wristblade type weapons upon obtaining the Rare hidden class, Beast Master. * During the 3rd National Competition, Toon has come to fear losing his job as Grid's bodyguard because Shin Youngwoo's martial arts has advanced beyond his (Shin Youngwoo's self-underestimation has made Grid ignorant of this fact). * Toon drives a rare and high-valued car. * Saharan Empire's Duke Morse's class is speculated to be Toon's Beast Master class's potential form. Category:Characters Category:Users